


Youngling duty

by Itohan



Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A mini bit of angst, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Anakin is being his disastrous self, Bantering, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Force-Sensitive Reader, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi Younglings (Star Wars), Mentioned Ferus Olin, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Reader (Star Wars), Padawan Shenanigans (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Reader is so done, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sors is an annoying little shit, Teen Romance, The Gardens (Star Wars), alternative universe, the Jedi order has vending machines, you’re just along for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itohan/pseuds/Itohan
Summary: "I had honestly convinced myself we'd never come back here.""Anakin, this isthe creche. Stop being so dramatic," you sighed. "Would you rather go back to cleaning the Gardens with Ferus or..." You gestured to the youngling stubbornly clinging to your leg.  "Bring back Sors with me?""I hate you," Anakin groaned."Tell that to the candy you stole for me."————————A continuation of ‘Misgivings and Misdeed’s but can be read without having read the first one! I explain all references anyway lmao
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Reader & Sors Bandeam, Sors Bandeam & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Youngling duty

The _one time_ Anakin wasn't around and you had a youngling clinging to your leg.

You sighed and straightened your tunic, cursing on the inside. Of course, just your luck.  
He just had to go dueling on the one day the Force thought it would be funny to spring a blonde, loud and quite heavy on your foot.

Why did Anakin even like these duels? He was clearly going to win. Oh, not just because he was the Chosen One, that was a given, but because there was no way of deterring Anakin.  
Hell, you'd experienced it yourself and you certainly did not like him in the beginning! And now you were his girlfriend slash the fellow Padawan that should not be having romantic feelings for him nor regularly be making out with him in a broom closet. Well, neither of you had ever really cared for rules. (Okay, _you_ had but that wasn't the point)

You had already found out that the little 'extra weight' on your foot was called Sors and by now it was fairly obvious that Sors was not about to move anytime soon.

You couldn't just kick him off your foot, could you? Well Anakin might have but he wasn't here...

And using the force was off limits. You certainly didn't trust him not to struggle physically or even worse with the force.

Maybe a healthy dose of your patented charm would help? Your friends liked you. Anakin liked you too (Maybe even loved you? You hadn't had that discussion yet), so you couldn't be that awkward, right? You disliked the same people, so he certainly had to be a good judge of character. Right? But on the other hand Anakin was a weirdo... _Your_ weirdo, but a weirdo none the less.

You nudged Sors with your other foot.  
"How are you so heavy?"

He pouted.  
"Hey!"  
Aaaaand he remained seated on your foot. Evil (oh god why was he so heavy) devil child.

"Uh sorry." You scratched the top of your head.  
What were they feeding those kids nowadays?

You pulled out your comm.  
Fuck it. You were calling Anakin. Let him deal with this.

**____**

Anakin rounded the corner, running with his lightsaber in one hand and his comm in the other. He honestly looked as if he were about to murder someone. Maybe you were a bit too dramatic with your message, calling it a matter of life and death. Ahh, whatever.

"I'm here!"

Anakin came rushing at you and was about to take ahold of your arms when two tiny arms bumped him away from you. It was only then that he did notice Sors.

Sometimes you really did wonder if Anakin was blind.

Anakin glowered down at Sors as the latter kept pushing against his legs, trying to keep your fellow Padawan from you.

"Thank the Force you are here. You see what I'm dealing with?" you sighed.

Anakin closed his eyes and then he whined. He actually whined, a grown Padawan about to be a Knight and he was whining like a youngling.  
"You said it was an emergency! I left the duel and..."

You sighed.

"Ani, please."

"Alright. But you owe me, you hear me! You'll be taking the notes during our history lessons the entire week."

You refrained from rolling your eyes. "Okay, deal. Now please, I can't feel my foot anymore, I am dying."

Anakin kneeled down to and pulled Sors onto his back when the younger one wasn't looking, giving him a piggyback ride. Every child's dream. Only that Sors kept kicking Anakin and pulling on his braid. At least he wasn't shrieking. Yet.

**____**

Night had fallen over Coruscant. The Jedi Temple had slowly grown quiet, not only a pleasant hum and not a blinding beacon in the Force. Everyone was sleeping. Everyone besides you and Anakin. Because you were hanging out in an abandoned closet like a bunch of social rejects. However, your mind objected, you kinda were social rejects.

Anakin shook out his cloak, sending a wave of dust into the air, before laying it down on the floor for you to sit down. You coughed. Why did the two of you hang out in a dusty broom closet again? At least his cloak was kinda comfy. Somewhat.

"Anakin, do you think they'll notice if we steal some brooms?"

"Might as well steal some furniture while we're at it," Anakin laughed, sitting down next to you. He put his arms around you and you giggled when he began playing with the collar of your tunic, tickling you.

"We would definitely seem less pathetic if we had some chairs," you agreed.

"Maybe we should just quit and become crime lords. We've already checked of thievery and as your Master would say, that's the first step towards a life as a misfit," Anakin said deadpan and pulled you closer to him.

"Maybe we should."

And then there was silence. It was no secret that both of you hated it here, in the Order. But where would you go? This was your home, you were raised here and had no real world experience. To the world you were a bunch of spoiled cultist brats. You wiped the thought away, what use was there in returning to it over and over again? But a small part of you desperately wished for a world where you weren't a Jedi and could be normal like any other person your age.

**____**

  
You strolled into the Gardens, basking in the sunlight, enjoying the good weather. You were positively glowing, not even the presence of your Master had annoyed you today. The last two weeks had been amazing, no disturbances, no annoyances, no fights. (Alright Anakin had, but this wasn't about him.) Just amazing. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and you were just about to pick up a flower to make a flower crown-

And then you heard Anakin's screaming.

"No you don't get to pile your leaves on my half of the Gardens! Don't act like I am not seeing you use the Force! Stay on your side, Ferus or I swear by the Force I will come over there! Yeah, walk away! Stupid asshole."

Aaand your two weeks of peace were over.

You jogged over towards the direction the screaming was coming from. It wasn't hard to miss with Anakin projecting his bad mood all over. He was currently raking through the leaves that the Autumn wind had blown through the Gardens. You glanced once over the area but you couldn't find Ferus Olin nearby. Good.

You stalked towards Anakin.

"Ani, are you okay?" you whispered and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do I look okay?!" Anakin shrugged your hand off him. He began raking again, now with an even bigger frown on his face.

You crossed your arms, glaring at him. It wasn't your fault he was being punished once again. Neither was Ferus and Anakin not getting along.

Anakin brushed a hand through his hair. "Sorry," he winced. "You haven't done anything to me, I know. I'm just so angry! Why am I always the one at fault? I didn't even start this time?" He threw the rake into the pile of leaves, sending them flying again.

He would definitely regret that when he calmed down again.

"Do you want to take a break?" you suggested with a sigh.

"Yes, please."

**____**

"The new candy sucks. No, no! This vending machine sucks, that's it. It's whole existence is a mistake. It's vibe is ruining my food experience. Anakin, stop rolling your eyes, I mean look at it!" You gestured at the vending machine behind you. "It's not even green."

The old one had been green and it had been **the** most amazing candy oasis. You didn't care if that had nothing to do with each other! You missed the green monstrosity.

"And you still let me waste my vending tokens on it?" Anakin protested.

"Well it would certainly be conspicuous if another vending machine got vandalized and the candy stolen!" The 'by us' went unsaid. "And since _someone_ ," you eyed Anakin "Ate the last chocolate bar, we had hidden in our closet, without sharing... I needed to get my daily fix from somewhere else. Letting your tokens go to waste would have been a shame."

Anakin snorted. "You are such a mess."

"Haha, asshole as if you weren't obsessed with those candy bars too."

You didn't get to continue your very important discussion further because a very heavy child barreled into you, almost knocking you over.

You didn't even have time to protest before Sors, because it just had to be Sors, settled on your foot once again.

Anakin banged his head against the closest wall. He knew what was going to come next.

"Why is it always us?"

**____**

"I honestly had convinced myself we'd never come back here."

"Anakin, this is _the creche_. Stop being so dramatic," you sighed. "Would you rather go back to cleaning the Gardens with Ferus or..." You gestured to the youngling stubbornly clinging to your leg. "Bring back Sors with me?"

"I hate you," Anakin groaned.

"Tell that to the candy you stole for me."

"That was one time!"

"But you did it for me," you teased, swatting his arm. They still hadn't fixed that vending machine. Damn Anakin and his technical skills.

Anakin smirked. Probably remembering the good old times or thinking about ways he'd get to annoy you later and you knew you'd let him. Him and his stupidly handsome face.  
"Fuck o-"

"No swearing!" Sors interrupted Anakin.

Anakin spluttered.

You looked down. "Huh." That menace might actually not be so bad at all. Maybe you should keep him around, let him diss Anakin a bit more. Before that ego of his got even bigger, though you did like his cocky side. But before...

You turned back to Anakin.  
"Ha!" you boasted. "Better listen to him, heh Ani?" What was left unsaid was _'You were silenced by the youngling equivalent of a baby Obi-Wan.'_

"You know I can still leave... I don't have to take your bullying." Anakin laughed, giving your side a squeeze.

"But you won't, right?" You wiped a fake tear away and leaned down to pat Sors' head. "Little one, help me. I won't even snitch on you for pulling a monkey on me and treating me like your personal climbing bar. You see, we need the help of the almighty chosen one. The one that will enlighten us and bring the Jedi into a new age-"

"Okay!" Anakin groaned, rolling his eyes at you. "Force, why are you my best friend? And you keep calling me dramatic."

Yeah friends... You hid your smile behind your sleeve. If Sors weren't around Anakin definitely would not have used that word. You reajusted your tunic, making sure it was still covering the most reccent hickey Anakin had left behind on your neck.

"Come on now, Anakin, in all seriousness," you pointed down at Sors. "We're going to the creche."

**____**

It only took two days for you to stumble across Sors again, this time in the Archives. You should definitely put in a complaint, someone wasn't doing their job. Three times were three to many. Why did you sound like your Master right now?

You kneeled down to Sors' height.

"Did you get lost again? Where is your instructor? I seriously need to talk with them, they should be more watchful! Just imagine what could have happened if- Ow!"

Anakin had stopped your rambling with a loud snort and a kick against your leg. Asshole.

"What she's trying to ask is if you need our help."

Oh now he was 'Mister-I-love-children'. It was... It was very cute. Huh.

You grinned. Maybe Anakin had already found his one day future Padawan.

"You look like the monster in the nighttime story Master Windu tells us."

Or maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! I wrote this quicker than I expected. Normally it only takes me a month to write something *cries in Kuebiko*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thank you for making it this far :)
> 
> Oh and if you didn’t know, Sors is the first youngling Anakin kills during Order 66. So I just had lots of fun writing this, because I am indeed evil :D


End file.
